


Wild girls

by Salchat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Folklore, Gen, Pastels, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Some pastel art.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Lorelei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/gifts).



A river mermaid, in soft pastels on canvas.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50695284142/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Aurora Australis

A little Aurora, in oil pastels, strewing her lights about the southern sky.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50695284057/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
